Labels for files in filing drawers have been on the market for many years. They have been fabricated by metal or plastic for attachment to the top of the file folder by different methods. Some of the used methods have been cardboard labels that are inserted into riveted holders on top of the folder, or clear plastic tabs that are inserted into slots in the folders. Manila folders with top extensions for writing (describing the contents of the folder) is in common use
Regular paper clips in many different forms are used for holding paper sheets together. The majority of paper clip designs do not have any methods to indicate what is included in the bundle. Pre-printed single sheet film labels, that are adhesive coated, are also on the market. They can be attached to the top sheet of a bundle of papers.
These labels are quite flimsy and need a paper clip to have the papers in the bundle hang together.